Item World/The Battle Of Items
hi. and yes, this is a side project so..... yeah. Contestants (S1) credit to the people who made most of the contestants. Suitcase ML.png|Suitcase PictureBFTT.png|Picture BurgerRFP.png|Burger Boxing Glove Pose.png|Boxing Glove Game Box.png|Game Box Box Is A Box.png|Box CircleRFP.png|Circle Tmp 600px-Circle2-924229706.png|Red Circle Mushroom (MI).png|Toadstool Dar.png|Dar Dark Hat.png|Dark Hat Leafy 16 (1).png|Leafy Evil Leafy U.png|Evil Leafy Ice Cube H.png|Ice Cube ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|OJ ACWAGT Fries Pose.png|Fries Kitty Pose.png|Kitty TNT Pose1.png|TNT D-Pad.png|D-Pad Decagon.png|Decagon Gold.png|Gold Flaggy (SuperCDLand).png|Flaggy (Infernapey2) FlaggyRFP.png|Flaggy (RFP) Gumbally Pose.png|Gumbally ChainsawBLA.png|Chainsaw Evil Saw.png|Evil Saw Saw Pose.png|Saw ACWAGT Jigsaw Pose.png|Jigsaw Ghost Boxy.png|Ghost Boxy Book U.png|Book Workbook (New Pose).png|Workbook Coloring Book.png|Coloring Book Discy.png|Discy Flower-0.png|Flower Hula Hoop.png|Hula Hoop Mr. Flying Machine.png|Mr. Flying Machine Onion Ring.png|Onion Ring Wheel Of Fortune.png|Wheel Of Fortune Wheely jumpy pose.png|Wheely Yellow Spider.png|Yellow Spider (RFP) Chapter 1: It All Begins (S1) Facey: hello! we will do another episo- *phone rings and answers phone* ???: hello there, facey! we need another show! im tired of we seeing the same old show from you! make a new one to watch while we wait for the release of the next episode of RFP! Facey: ok. *hangs up* i have some news! Decagon: really? Facey! NO! ...... jk. anyways, we will make a side project! All RFP contestants: YAY! Facey: however, 2 of you wont come. Hammer: actually, theres a show nearby. maybe we can join that instead. *points to The Battle Of Items signup booth* Facey: BETTER IDEA! :D (the RFP cast comes to the booth) Announcer: welcome, strangers. what are your names? Burger: Im Burger! Circle: ugh, im circle... -_- Dar: IOIM DAR! D-Pad (happy): us 4 are the 4 sides of D-Pad Decagon: Im Decagon! Discy: Oh hello gentlemen, im Discy Flaggy (RFP version): im Flaggy... :( Flaggy (Infernapey): UGH, WHY DID I GET STOLEN YET AGAIN? Flaggy (RFP version): im not a flaggy that looks stolen! Flaggy (Infernapey): SHUT UP! Flaggy (RFP version): D: Ghost Boxy: ... Hula Hoop: IM HULA HOOP! :D Mr. Flying Machine: IM MR. FLYING MACHINE! Mr. Ghost: Im Mr. Ghost! Onion Ring: im Onion Ring! Sunny: :) Wheel Of Fortune: IM WHEEL OF FORTUNE! Yellow Spider: im Yellow Spider, who got stolen. Announcer: Mr. Ghost And Sunny, im sorry to say this but you 2 are too late! Sunny: :) Mr. Ghost: WHAT NO Announcer: so..... 40 contestants will fight for a chance to be in season 2, a million dollars, dream island, and you own planet! (intro plays) Announcer: so, your 1st challenge is to finish the obsticle course. 1st 4 to finish will be captains. 3, 2, 1, go! Flower: HA! *pushes leafy off a platform in the 1st part* Leafy: AHHH Burger: Wait No! *jumps off* OUT OF CHALLENGE SO FAR: ' Leafy 16 (1).png|Leafy - 40th in challenge BurgerRFP.png|Burger - 39th in challenge ' Saw: *hops through the platforms and gets to part 2* YAY! Evil Saw: Alright, no more niceness! *grabs saw and throws him on a spike* Saw: Ow. Evil Saw: Listening to niceness for more then 67 Graviyears can grave into someones brains and infect them. OUT OF CHALLENGE SO FAR: ' Leafy 16 (1).png|Leafy - 40th place in challenge BurgerRFP.png|Burger - 39th place in challenge Saw Pose.png|Saw - 38th in challenge ' Dar: *suddenly appears and knocks off Evil Saw* Well, Nobert, Every big fish has a leek on the belly! Evil Saw: *groans* but not the kind of leek i would like. Dar: lke MASASIUM leek? Evil Saw: WHAT EVEN? Dar: CHIICKEN SALAD! *spits a giant plate of salad on Evil Saw* Evil Saw: LAME. Dar: Hope yu like it! XD Evil Saw: GRRRRRR OUT OF CHALLENGE SO FAR: ' Leafy 16 (1).png|Leafy - 40th place in challenge BurgerRFP.png|Burger - 39th place in challenge Saw Pose.png|Saw - 38th place in challenge Evil Saw.png|Evil Saw - 37th place in challenge ' (meanwhile....) Decagon: COME ON!!!!! *is talking to box* Box: ... Decagon: fine, ill carry you Box: ... Decagon: *Grabs Box and makes it through most of the course and knocks Hula Hoop, Jigsaw and Game Box off* HA! OUT OF CHALLENGE SO FAR: Leafy 16 (1).png|Leafy - 40th place in challenge BurgerRFP.png|Burger - 39th place in challenge Saw Pose.png|Saw - 38th place in challenge Evil Saw.png|Evil Saw - 37th place in challenge Hula Hoop.png|Hula Hoop - 36th place in challenge ACWAGT Jigsaw Pose.png|Jigsaw - 35th place in challenge Game Box.png|Game Box - 34th place in challenge Decagon: THIS LAST PART WILL BE EASY- *sees the Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts case* wait, Nuts and Bolts? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Box: *gets my voice clip reversed* you reversed my voice clip, didnt you, *bleep*! and also, NOT NUTS AND BOLTS! NOOOOOO Evil Leafy: *teleports here and throws Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts case into the sea* Announcer: CONGRATS, Evil Leafy for winning challenge 1! you get to be a captain. CAPTAINS SO FAR: ' Evil Leafy U.png|Evil Leafy - 1st place in challenge ' (another Banjo Kazooie-know what shows up) Decagon: so you have to throw it in the sea? ok. *throws the case in the sea* Announcer: Congrats, Decagon for finishing 2nd. CAPTAINS SO FAR: ' Evil Leafy U.png|Evil Leafy - 1st place in challenge Decagon.png|Decagon - 2nd place in challenge ' (another know what shows up) (meanwhile) Burger: now im left to rot..... Hula Hoop: wait what! (back here....) Box: oh come on! if i cant move, how can i do this? Decagon: do what you did in a fan animation or something. (wow, Decagon watches I.I Fan Animations?!?!? eh, whatever.) Box: ok? wait a minute, im not supposed to be talking! Decagon: fine.... Box: *Grabs the case like i did to apple on "Apple's Boxy Adventure" and throws the case in the sea* Announcer: And Box is the 3rd team captain! Evil Leafy U.png|Evil Leafy - 1st place in challenge Decagon.png|Decagon - 2nd place in challenge Box Is A Box.png|Box - 3rd place in challenge